


garden of shards

by Kazura



Series: Souls Worth Saving [3]
Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: Void requests an audience with the young Overlord of Toto Bunny.





	garden of shards

**Author's Note:**

> vent piece

If there’s one demon whom he can count on to never forgive him, it’s Majorita, and he’s eternally grateful, no matter how twisted that sounds.

She deserves so much more than what he’s actually given her—lies, false hopes, pain, and a failure of a guardian, or maybe even a father figure. She’s always wanted a utopia, and he couldn’t even deliver. He doesn’t think he can now. Nothing he’ll be able to do would even come close to holding a candle to Toto Bunny’s air of peace and calm.

Still, it doesn’t seem fair to be simply contented with that.

“We’re doing okay, plip,” Overlord Usalia tells him, when he asks for an audience with her in her castle’s throne room. “There haven’t been any attacks for a while. We can take care of them whenever that happens, too, plip. We’ve all gotten stronger.”

He heard from his sister the day before that she agreed to teach Majorita more about cooking curry on that day—a well-kept secret from Usalia in itself—and they’ve retreated to Seraphina’s kitchen for a few hours as a result. It seemed to be the perfect opportunity then, and he wasted no time grabbing it. Grateful that Usalia actually agreed to meet him, he even stuffed a few boxes of herbal tea into a paper bag and presented it to the small Overlord when he arrived. He’s never really been good at giving presents, but she beamed at him and placed the bag on her lap when she sat down.

“We’re preparing for the winter now,” Usalia continues, when Void began to worry at the sleeves of his coat, “but we already know what to do before it comes. There’s no need to worry, plip.”

Void breathes in shakily. Before leaving Flowerful, he’s never really experienced winters. Always content with their small home, he’s never found much reason to hop from Netherworld to Netherworld on his lonesome. Until Killidia came along, but that’s a thing of the past. No use dwelling in it now.

He shoos the thoughts away and thinks of winters again. Colds. Frostbites. Curling up alone and shivering under a mountain of thin clothing. He wonders, as small as Majorita is, if she’d be fine in dealing with it.

“Do you have enough blankets? Firewood,” he says, his voice trailing as Usalia beams up at him from her throne. It’s a little too big for her for now, but she’ll grow into it. With Majorita at her side, she’ll live long and grow into a magnificent Overlord.

“Thank you, plip, but it’s really okay.” She hops from her throne, leaving the bag on it, and walks up to him. She’s so tiny, but he doesn’t kneel to match her eye level. He saw an unfortunate soldier do the same thing with Majorita once. How she stomped her feet and raved until she realized that he was within the vicinity. The memory could’ve likely brought a fond smile to his lips, if he were a normal father and she a normal daughter.

“You know,” Usalia says, “I can always call for her, if you want to talk to her directly, plip.” Usalia doesn’t say her name. There’s no need to. If anything, he feels grateful she doesn’t. Majorita would rush to her side at the mere mention of her name.

It’s magic, Majorita explained to him with great pride once, back when he was still in the clutches of his own hatred, and she in the clutches of his web of lies. Names have power, and calling for her would call for her magic. Then she’d know, so she could rush to his side when needed. She could choose not to, but she would.

He wonders if she’d come again, if he’d call. He doesn’t try. The answer, whichever it may be, would be terrifying.

“No. Please,” he finds himself whispering. It’s too late when he realizes that his hands are shaking.

Usalia frowns. “I’ll make sure she behaves, plip.”

Void shakes his head vehemently. “That’s not it,” he manages. He hurt her. He hurt a little girl who only really wanted to live in a world where war no longer exists. He lied and manipulated her without shame, and the suggestion that she needs to forgive him or even be civil around him makes him sick.

She doesn’t have to. She doesn’t even have to see the face of someone who manipulated and abused her ever again.

He doesn’t know if Usalia understands. She herself loathes Majorita, and for good reason, but he wants to remind the little Overlord that that’s his fault, too. He ruined Majorita’s life. It’s because of his influence that she turned out the way she did, acted the way she did. He can’t be forgiven for that.

Usalia still hates her the most. And yet, despite all that, she isn’t cruel to her. She’s given Majorita food to eat, a roof over her head, and even a room all to herself. Regardless the nature of Majorita’s curse, Usalia doesn’t even expect her to be at her every beck and call, every minute of every day.

But what did _he_ do?

He hides his wavering hands behind his back and keeps them there. “If…there’s anything you’d need,” anything to make Majorita’s life in Toto Bunny much more comfortable, “tell me. Please.” If he can ever hope to ensure that she could live a life that she’s always deserved without having to show her his face again, this is the only way he could do it.

He doesn’t know, if it’d be the best thing to do. If he even has the right to have even the smallest part in her life anymore, regardless of how he’d go about it, but he likes to think there’s no harm in trying, like this, if it meant comfort for her.

He’s a mess of contradictions, wanting warmth yet rejecting it, but, with Majorita, if he were sure about one thing, it’s that he doesn’t want her to forgive him. He just wants her to live.

Humming, Usalia rocks to and fro on her feet. She has every right to reject him, too. He won’t begrudge her for doing so, but he’s selfish and has the gall to hope, even a little. A wave of relief washes through him when she finally says, “Okay. I will, plip,” and he smiles for the first time that day.

There isn’t much to talk about after that, because that’s all he really ever wanted to speak with her about in the first place. The rest of their conversation soon falls into a lull, but Usalia remains polite up to the end and offers him some carrot cake to take home with him. She insists, even, and he can’t help thinking as she hands him a box that, maybe, if it were with her, Majorita’s second life would be much better than anything she could have ever had under his care.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
